Te encontraré
by FrostMalfoy29
Summary: Luego de que Sanji, su Sanji saltara a una dimensión sin él, Zoro no descansara hasta encontrar a su Sanji y de paso tratara de salvar todos los Sanjis que pueda de las diferentes dimensiones.
1. Chapter 1

Tengan un buen día queridos lectores! Nada más que decir que es un Zosan algo largo, y que espero un review para saber su opinión. Rated M por futuro lemon.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Oda-San. Lo único mio es la historia.

* * *

-¡Es la única manera marimo!

-¡No dejen que escape!

Zoro saco su katana del pecho del hombre enmascarado antes de mandarle una mirada asesina a su pareja y es que la idea del cejillas era inaudita. Estaban en medio del mar dimensional y estaban peligrosamente cerca de un remolino inestable, de esos que se abren temporalmente y no sabes ni a donde dirigen y cuando se abrirá otro igual. Zoro y Sanji estaban siendo atacados por hombres enmascarados, viajeros dimensionales igual que ellos para que estuvieran en el mar dimensional y ya habían dejado muy en claro que estaban tras del rubio.

Rubio y peliverde viajaban tranquilamente buscando que otra dimensión conocer cuando un gran barco se les comenzó a acercar. La pareja, sin ver amenazas, no se alejaron, sin embargo no bajaron la guardia. Pero en el momento que el primer hombre enmascarado, vestido de negro y armado de dagas salto de su barco en dirección a ellos, el instinto asesino de Zoro se activó y contraataco con sus katanas mientras el rubio repelía con sus piernas el ataque de espada del segundo. La realidad es que ellos dos se estaban defendiendo bastante bien, pero cuando salieron algunos con pistolas y sobre todo que las balas estaban dirigidas exclusivamente al rubio, Zoro comenzó a tener problemas para defender al rubio de las balas y atacar al mismo tiempo.

Sanji, en un momento de desesperación por escapar y alejar esos hombres de su pareja, dijo que se tiraría en el remolino inestable, él solo. El remolino se cerraría inmediatamente después de que el rubio saltara, Zoro ni nadie podría seguirlo a donde sea que fuera. Cada vez aparecían más y más hombres enmascarados de la otra embarcación, haciendo muy difícil pelear contra ellos en su pequeña balsa. Por lo que Sanji, tomando la decisión por los dos, salto finalmente al remolino. Zoro quiso gritarle que se detuviera pero en lugar de sonar su voz, se escuchó el fuerte grito del rubio:

-¡Encuéntrame marimo!


	2. Chapter 2

Buen día lector, espero que te guste este capitulo.

Este Fic esta dedicado a una persona muy especial para mi, mi Sanji de la vida real. Porque él suspira por su propio marimo.

* * *

Zoro estaba acostado en su hamaca viendo fijamente su alianza en su dedo anular izquierdo. Era una alianza gruesa de oro con dos grandes zafiros incrustados, los cuales brillaban igual que los ojos de su cocinero. Sonriendo melancólicamente, recordó como al llegar a una dimensión llena de piedras y materiales preciosos, vieron la oportunidad de tener los anillos que tanto habían querido.

 _-Si ninguna de las joyas que han visto son de su agrado caballeros, podrían pedir como los quisieran y esta tarde los tendrían._

 _La voz del anciano era ya cansada, o frustrada. Llevábamos toda la mañana en esa tienda, el cejillas había preguntado cual era la mejor tienda de anillos y terminamos aquí. Voltee a ver a Sanji y me topé con su mirada, con esa mirada que amaba ahogarme en ella, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta. Y pude leer fácilmente que ambos estábamos de acuerdo. Había visto muchos anillos, pero no sentía que alguno gritara representándome. Con un asentamiento de cabeza, me aleje un poco, dándole el espacio que Sanji necesitaba mientras describía mi futuro anillo. No tardo mucho hasta que sentí su mano en mi hombro y me señalo con la cabeza al anciano._

 _-Su pareja ya me explico que quieren alianzas, así que, ¿Cómo quisiera la alianza de su pareja?_

 _Por varios segundos no supe que responder, realmente no había pensado mucho en eso. Antes de esta mañana, pensaba regalarle la primera alianza que viera. Luego el cocinero se puso a hablar de sus cursilerías._

" _El anillo que te regale debe de representarme, para que cada vez que lo veas, me recuerdes, aunque yo esté al levantar la mirada."_

 _Esa fue la frase que capturo mi atención, luego siguió diciendo bobadas. No pensaba regalarle menos que eso a Sanji, un anillo que le recuerde a mí. El problema era que no sabía cómo un anillo le podía recordar a mí. Cuando baje la mirada aun pensando, mis pendientes tintinearon levemente, pero suficiente para que yo los oyera. Y con ese sonido mil imágenes del cocinero se vinieron a mi cabeza, donde él levantaba la mano a mi oreja para moverlos y que sonaran, luego esa mano, y siempre, viajaba a mi nuca y pasaba sus dedos levemente por mi cabello en esa zona. Con una sonrisa, comencé a describir la alianza._

* * *

 _-¡Zoro!_

 _-¡Sanji!_

 _Y con ese fuerte grito de parte de los dos, termine dentro del cálido interior de Sanji al mismo tiempo que sentía algo cálido en mi abdomen. Me deje caer completamente sobre él, intentando regular la respiración. Justamente en ese momento sentí como su mano buscaba mi oreja para hacer sonar mis pendientes y luego buscaba mi cabeza y se paseaba por mis cabellos perezosamente. Mi mano busco una parte de él para devolverle la caricia y encontró su hombro._

 _-Quítate de encima mío marino, pesas. -Con una leve risa, me moví a un lado de él. –Además, ni me dejaste darte tu anillo, semejante alga pervertida._

 _Con una risa aún más fuerte, me salí de la cama buscando su pantalón y se lo avente, luego busque mi propio pantalón y saque la caja negra donde estaba el anillo que sería suyo. Regrese a la cama donde Sanji también tenía en su mano una caja igual a la que llevaba yo. El cocinero quiso decir algo, pero con un rápido beso, le dije que se callara. Aprovechando el tierno puchero que estaba haciendo, abrí la caja, dejando que viera una alianza de oro con esmeraldas pequeñas y muy juntas. Sanji lo veía con la boca abierta, pero no tardo en dejar salir una carcajada._

 _-Te amo Sanji. –Con esas palabras, calló abruptamente, lo cual me dio la oportunidad de tomar su mano derecha y ponerle al fin, su anillo en el dedo anular._

 _El cejillas, sin perder tiempo, tomo la cajita e imitándome, la abrió frente mío. Me quede sin aliento, apenas note que era de oro, lo que me había robado el aliento eran los dos zafiros que lo decoraban. Podía jurar que eran el mismo azul que yo tanto amaba de sus ojos. Y mientras Sanji lo quitaba de la cajita y buscaba mi mano para ponérmelo, note que el tono de amarillo del oro era más claro que el que yo le había dado._

 _-Te amo Zoro. –Y mientras levanta la mirada supe porque el oro era más claro, era un amarillo que rodeaba dos zafiros justo como su cabello rubio enmarcaba sus ojos._

 _Y mientras Sanji me besaba lento y con amor, me di el lujo de soltar una lagrima de felicidad, la primera vez que lloraba de felicidad. Cuando nos separamos Sanji vio mi lagrima, pero no dijo nada y con una sonrisa en su rostro, se acomodó junto a mi preparándose para dormir._

-Zoro, ya casi llegamos, alístate. –Dijo Robín acercándose a su recamara, sin llegar a entrar.

Zoro soltó un gruñido y ella se alejó. Con una última mirada a su alianza, deseando poder ver pronto los ojos azules de su pareja, se puso de pie, tomo sus katanas y las acomodo en su hamaraki, salió a cubierta a reunirse con la tripulación, otros viajeros dimensionales que lo ayudaban en su búsqueda de su rubio perdido.


End file.
